Have A Merry Bravery Christmas!
by NinjaGirl39
Summary: The Kyoryugers celebrate Christmas together.


Have A Merry Bravery Christmas!

Summary: The Kyoryugers celebrate Christmas together.

**Author's Note: This is a one shot fic and I hope you guys like. I apologize if there are any errors anyways enjoy!**

The gang was at Tiger Boy hanging out talking about what they wanted to do for Christmas when certain kyoryu blue aka Nossan walk in with Yuko and Rika.

"Hey guys!" Nossan spoke up.

"Hey Nossan!" they all greeted him.

"So what are you guys talking about?" the blue kyoryuger asked sitting down next to Utchy along with Yuko and Rika.

"We were talking about what we should do for Christmas" Amy replied.

"And so far we don't any clue or ideas what we should do" Ian spoke up.

"Aww…Cheer up you guys I'm sure we can think of something to do" King scratches his head.

"I agree with Sir King there" Utchy nodded.

The place went silence for a moment then Rika spoke up.

"How about we do a Secret Santa?" Rika suggested.

"What's that?" Utchy asked.

"Secret Santa is where everybody writes their name on a piece of paper and put it in a basket shuffling it up, then each of you pick a paper from the basket" Yuko explain. "And whoever you got you have to buy them a present to give on Christmas"

"That sounds like a great idea" Amy said clapping her hands.

"Then it's settle we'll do a Secret Santa who's with me?" King said standing up.

"I'm with you King" Amy said getting up going over to him.

"Count the three of us too" Nossan said holding Rika with Yuko beside him.

"I also want to be part of it too along with Sir King and Lady Amy" Utchy stand up beside King.

"If King, Amy, and Utchy going to do it then count me in" Ian said standing next to Amy. "How about you boy are you in?"

All of them look at Souji waiting for him to speak up.

"Huh…yeah I'll do it" he smiled.

With that all of them wrote their names on a piece of paper putting it in a small container then everybody each grab a piece of paper from the container.

"Who do you got Amy?" Ian asked.

"No…no you can't tell each other who you got" Yuko spoke up standing next to Nossan.

"Why not?" Souji asked.

"Because it's a surprise and plus if you tell them it'll spoil everything" Nossan joked. "So you have to wait until Christmist to find out"

They all laughed then King spoke up.

"That sounds fair enough" King agreed.

"Oh and one more thing you guys can't trade names with each other" Yuko said pointing her finger.

"Which means…?" Amy said with a shocked face.

"Which means you have to stick with that person whoever you have" Nossan said with his hands on his hips.

"Okay everybody we better get on moving and go Christmas shopping" King shouted to the gang.

King notices Amy still standing there so he speaks up to get her attention.

"Amy are you coming? King asked.

"I have to do something and I'll meet you guys later" she answered.

"Alright" he nodded and left with the others.

Amy then left going to the Spirit Base sitting at the table by herself looking at the piece of paper that she's holding in her hand.

"Lady Amy are you okay?" a voice spoke up.

She turns around and saw it was Utchy.

"Utchy?" Amy looks surprised. "I thought you were with the others"

"I was but I decide to go back and check on you" Utchy said walking over to the table sitting down. "I figure out that you would be here"

"Well you were right then Utchy" Amy looked at him.

"Is there something bothering you Lady Amy?" Utchy asked.

"Yeah there is and it has something to do with my Secret Santa" she replied.

"What's wrong with your Secret Santa" Utchy wondered.

"I was hoping that my Secret Santa would be that person but turns out it's not as I expected" Amy told Utchy.

"Well who did you wanted it to be" Utchy sound curious.

"I want my Secret Santa to be King but I got Ian instead" Amy said showing Utchy the piece of paper.

"Now I understand" Utchy said looking the other way then down at his piece of paper.

"So Utchy who do you have?" Amy asked wondering.

Utchy turned back around showing off his piece of paper to Amy which she was really surprise find out who Utchy's Secret Santa was.

"You have King!" she said staring at the paper.

"Yes I have Sir King as my Secret Santa" Utchy replied.

Then an idea pop up in Amy's head.

"Utchy how about we trade Secret Santa with each other?" she suggested.

"I don't know about this Lady Amy" Utchy said feeling hesitated.

"Please Utchy it would mean a lot to me" Amy said giving him the puppy face look.

"Alright if it makes you happy Lady Amy I'll do it" Utchy smiled handing her the paper which she did the same as well.

"Thank you Utchy" Amy said giving him a hug then she let go.

"We gotten that taken care of and so that just leave me with one problem" the kyoryu gold sighs.

"And what's that Utchy?" she look at him weird.

"I don't know what to get for Sir Ian" Utchy looks at her looking all cute and adorable.

"Don't worry Utchy I'll help you pick out a present for Ian" Amy assured him. "Come on we better go now"

Utchy nodded and two of them left the spirit base.

The next day Christmas has arrive and whole gang was at Tiger Boy with their presents exchanging their gifts with one another.

"Merry Christmas Boy!" Ian said handing his present to Souji.

Souji ripped open his present which was a new kendo stick.

"Thanks Ian!" Souji said holding his new kendo stick.

"Your welcome and anyways it was easy picking out a present for you because I already know what you like best" Ian took a sip of his espresso.

"Okay I'm next" Souji grab his present. "Merry Christmas Utchy!"

Souji hand Utchy his present which was a kendo stick as well.

"I guess me and boy think alike" Ian look at Souji and smile.

"Thank Souji I like it" Utchy told him.

Utchy was next to give his present to his Secret Santa.

"Merry Christmas Sir Ian!" he said giving Ian his present.

Ian open his present to see that he got a bottle of French cologne entitles "Kilian Straight to Heaven – White Cristal" which was expensive.

"Wow the cologne smell great" Ian sprays some cologne on his hand smelling it. "Thanks Utchy now I can use it whenever I go on dates with my girlfriends"

"I'm glad you like it Sir Ian" Utchy smiled.

"It does smell awesome, hey Utchy how did you know to pick such expensive perfume like this" Nossan asked wondering.

"I had a friend that helps me out with picking the right present for Sir Ian" he replied.

Utchy then look the other way at Amy who smile giving him a two thumbs up which he smile back at her.

Next was King's turn to give his present to his Secret Santa.

So with that King went up to Amy with his present.

"Merry Christmas Amy!" King said giving Amy her present.

Amy rips the wrapping paper off to see it was a small box so she opens it up to see a charm bracelet with dinosaurs and gems around it.

"You like it?" King asks wondering.

Amy looked up staring at King which he was confused staring back at her.

"I love it King" she answer him smiling. "It's beautiful"

She took the bracelet out and wore it on her right wrist which made King smile along with Utchy smiling as well.

Then it was Nossan turn exchanging his presents with Yuko and Rika.

Rika got teddy bear while Yuko got a new purse from Nossan and Nossan got a hat from both of them.

Finally it was Amy's turn to give her present to her Secret Santa.

"Merry Christmas King!" she hand him his present.

King open his present and it was a red scarf.

"Thanks Amy I love it" King said wrapping the scarf around his neck then look up at her smiling.

After everyone had exchange their presents the gang had a nice Christmas feast with all of them enjoying the food while talking and laughing.

"I think we're ready for Christmas de-sert" Nossan joked.

They all laughed.

"I'll go get it" Amy said getting up.

"I'll go with you" King getting up as well.

The two then came back with two plates of Christmas cookies.

"Christmas cookies for you guys" she shouted.

"We have Snowman, Santa Claus, Reindeer, and Christmas tree cookies" King giving them the options on what to pick.

"Did you make these Amy?" Souji asked taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Yes I did" Amy nodded. "So how are they?"

"The cookies are delicious" Ian told her.

"I agree not only their delicious but also sweet" Utchy said grabbing a cookie from the plate.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Amy but you and King are standing underneath a mistletoe" Ian smirked pointing his finger above them." And you know what that means"

Both of them turn their face towards each other without hesitating Amy lean forward pressing her lips on King's lips which he responded back and it only last five minutes before they let go of each other grasping for air.

"Merry Christmas Amy! He said to her.

"Merry Christmas King! She told him.

**=) ~ *** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! *** ~ = )**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*o* **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨* *o* **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨***o*** **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨**o** *o* **

**¨¨¨¨¨** **o**o** **

**¨¨¨¨**o** *** *o* **

**¨¨¨***** *o**o**** **

**¨¨** **o*****o** ** **

**¨******o***** **o*** **

******o*** **o***o*** * **

**¨¨¨¨¨_!_!_ **

**¨¨¨¨¨.._/¨**


End file.
